Aishiteru
by Phoenix Walters
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto is a pretty teenage girl who loves to have fun. One day, Sakura and Tomoyo went to the arcade. Unknowingly, Sakura fell onto a boy who was wearing a pair of sunglasses… FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!


**Phoenix: "**It's my 2nd CCS-fic! Muahahaha!! Hiya guys! I know I know… the last fic ( First Love ) was not done yet… but this plot visited me in my dreams and I just have to share it with you guys! It's a lot to the side of modern teenages. Hope you guys will like it!"

**Kero:** "Oh cool! So…. there'll be ME in this fic, riiight?"

**Phoenix: "**Oh… I'm sorry, Kero. There won't be… this fic does not involve Any magic. Gomen…"

**Kero: "**You… you… you mean… WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS DOING THIS TO ME?!"

**Phoenix:** "Kero! Relax! Maybe you want to be a dog? That'll include you in the story…"

**Kero:** "Argghh… WHATEVER!" (flies out of the room angrily)

**Phoenix: **(Shrug) "Looks like it's my fault again… Oh well, please enjoy the story alright? Review!!"

* * *

**  
Disclaimer: **CCS totally does not belong to me, period. (I wish it does though) Please don't sue!

* * *

"…talking…"

'…thinking/thoughts…'

_Italics_ – chatting through the net

**

* * *

Full Summary**

16-year-old Sakura Kinomotois a pretty teenage girl. Just like other teenage girls, she loves to have fun. That's probably the goal in her life. One day, she and her best friend, Tomoyo Daidoji went to the arcade to – have fun! Unknowingly, Sakura tripped and fell onto a boy around her age. She couldn't quite see his eyes as he was wearing a pair of sunglasses…

**

* * *

**

**Aishiteru…**

_Chapter 1: The arcade  
_

Sakura Kinomoto and Tomoyo Daidoji, both 16, have been best friends since forever. They are not only best friends, but also best cousins. Descriptions? Tomoyo Daidoji is a waist-length raven-violet haired girl with amethyst eyes. She loves shopping for new clothes and playing the piano. She is Sakura's so-called "Manager"and she never fails to bring her video camera everywhere Sakura goes!(P/N: No, no. She doesn't sing, but Sakura does!)

Sakura Kinomoto on the other hand, has mid-back layered auburn hair, equipped with a pair of attractive, bright emerald eyes. On the contrary, she spends most of her time singing, and doing sports. And yes, she's the captain of the Cheerleading Team, the Basketball Team, the Swimming Team and well, the captain of Sports in school. She's even the soloist in the school Choir! Yes, she's ALMOST perfect. If it wasn't for her grades, she could be the happiest person living on planet Earth. Not to mention, she has a hobby of rejecting boys.

"Oh man!" Sakura Kinomoto stood in the center of her bed-room, hands on her hips, her bright emerald eyes doing a quick survey as she turned her head from side to side. "What am I supposed to do with all these stuff?!"

Feeling helpless, Sakura tried to clear away the stuff on her computer chair, switched on the computer and waited for it to load. 'I hope you're able to help, Tomoyo-chan!' she thought helplessly. Within a few minutes, the computer loaded. Impatiently, she signed in to her MSN and looked frantically for Tomoyo's name. When she finally found it, she was relieved that Tomoyo was online. Full of hope, she clicked on Tomoyo's user-name, and began…

**-Cherry.Blossom- says:  
**_Tomoyo-chan! Immediate assistance desperately needed! Help, help, HELP!_

It only took moments for Tomoyo's response to appear.

_**  
.Tomoyo. says:  
**__Hai, Sakura-chan! Be there in 30 minutes! Ja!_

Feeling relieved, Sakura closed the dialogue box, and looked for some other people to talk to. 'I'm glad I have Tomoyo as my friend, and cousin. She's always there for me!' she thought to herself. Suddenly, a dialogue box appeared.

__

-Souhei- .Sakura Kinomoto, my only love. says:  
_Sakura-chan! Have you thought about it? Please…Don't say no._

_  
_Sakura thought for awhile. 'I don't even have that kinda feelings for him! Oh kami-sama…'

_**  
-Cherry.Blossom- says:  
**__Gomen, Souhei-san. I'm not interested in you…_

'I'm really sorry…' Sakura sighed. 2 seconds later, Souhei replied.

_**  
-Souhei-.Sakura Kinomoto, my only love. says:  
**__Oh… it's ok then. Love can't be forced. I understand. But, I'm not giving up. ja!_

"Souhei… there's no need for you to do this…" Sakura said to herself.

"Do what? Oh kami-sama! Your room's in such a mess!" Tomoyo commented, almost falling over a huge mountain of clothes on the floor.

"Tomoyo-chan? That's fast… Ano, I need you to help me with all these _stuff_! PLEASE!" Sakura called out desperately. "I need to sleep tonight!" she looked over to her big luggage on her bed.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan! I'm here! We'll be done in less than an hour then we can go out! Come on!!" Tomoyo replied ecstatically, picking up the huge pile of clothes on the floor. "Anyways, was the trip fun? I missed you so-so much!"

"It was okay… I even met this cute guy…." she trailed off.

_****_

-Flashback-

"_Touya! I'm going to walk around. We'll meet here in an hour!" Sakura shouted and ran off._

"_Oy kaijuu! Come back! … baka…" Touya called after his little sister._

"_Oh wow! There're so many beautiful clothes here! Tomoyo should've came with – OUCH!!!" Sakura screamed when she bumped into someone, and fell hard on the ground. Without any hesitation, she apologized frantically, "Hoe! Gomen! I'm sorry! I'm so careless, sorry!"._

"_Daijobu desu ka?" a manly voice asked, while picking her up from the floor. Sakura looked up and found herself staring into a pair of intense amber eyes, which were icily cold, but showed signs of worry._

"_H-hai. I'm o-ok. Arigato." Sakura looked down on the floor. She was blushing 5 shades of red._

"_It was my fault." was his reply. It was short, but showed hints of guiltiness._

"_Iie. Watashi no namae wa Sakura Kinomoto desu." Sakura replied still refusing to look at the handsome boy in front of her. Her heart was beating so fast that she had had a hard time trying to breathe._

"_Sakura? Nice name. Ying-fa…"the boy trailed off, holding Sakura's chin up to face him. "And you've got beautiful eyes." _

_  
Sakura thought she was going to die from the rapid beating of her heart. Her legs were starting to get all wobbily._

"_OY GAKI! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO TO MY SISTER!?" Touya rushed towards Sakura and the messy, chestnut haired boy whom he thought was trying to take advantage of her little sister._

"_O-oniisan… I fell, a-and he was helping me up. H-he wasn't doing anything…" Sakura answered timidly, blushing with embarrassment._

"_Hn! An angel with a monster as a brother. Tse tse… Ja ne, Ying fa." he said and walked away._

_**  
-End of flashback-**_

"Sakura-chan? Sakura-chan, are you ok?" a worried Tomoyo asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just spaced out. Gomen…" Sakura replied. She felt bad to space out when she was with Tomoyo, but the amber eyes just took her mind away.

"It's ok. We have to finish packing these stuff! Come on." Tomoyo urged. Sighing, Sakura nodded and started packing with Tomoyo. Somehow, she felt more relaxed when Tomoyo is with her.

****

-45 minutes later-

"AAHhhh!! We're finally done! I love you, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura triumphed.

"I love you too, Sakura-chan. Hmm, let's go out, ok? It's only 1pm. We have time until 5." Tomoyo said, looking at the watch on her hand.

"Ok! b-but. I don't know what to wear…" Sakura trailed off, looking sad.

"Oh I forgot! I bought these for you yesterday! It's really kawaii!" Tomoyo exclaimed, pulling out a pink material from a plastic bag.

"Hoe? Another dress?" Sakura asked, surprised.

"Hai. Come on! Try it! I'm sure you'll look cute in it." Tomoyo answered as she pushed Sakura into the bathroom. "Do it quick! I can't wait!"

Admitting defeat, Sakura locked the door and began changing. It really looked cute. The dess was made of denim and pinkish-white in colour. There were little cherry blossom petals printed on it, and the dress barely reached her mid-thighs. She must admit, she liked the dress. Blushing slightly, Sakura walked out of the bathroom.

"KAWAII!" Tomoyo shouted. "I'm good, aren't I? Oh and put these on!" Tomoyo took out a pair of white leather boots which almost reached Sakura's knees. She looked perfect.

"Alright, let's go!" Tomoyo said excitedly, pulling Sakura out of the door.

****

-At the Mall-

"To-Tomoyo. Do I look weird? People are looking at me…" Sakura nervously whispered to Tomoyo, who was proudly smiling back at her.

"No! It's because you look beautiful, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo answered brightly.

"Ok… Hey! The arcade! Let's go!" Sakura shouted as she saw the huge "ARCADE" sign. Sighing, Tomoyo followed closely behind.

**-In the Arcade-**

"Aww, come on, Tomoyo. Please?" Sakura begged with puppy eyes.

"I'd love to play with you, Sakura-chan. But I really don't know how!" Tomoyo replied guiltily, glaring at the machine in front of her.

"Oh man… I'll teach you, alright? Just play!" Sakura was on the verge of crying.

"Oh my… don't cry Sakura-chan! I'll play I'll play…" Tomoyo said. She hated to see Sakura unhappy.

"Oh cool! I'm gonna change some tokens! wait for me – OUCH!!." Sakura again, bumped into somebody. "Oh god. I'm sorry!!!"

"Do you hate me that much, Ying-fa?" the guy whom she bumped into asked.

'Ying-fa? Hey, I heard that before!' Her head flew up and saw a pair of dark sunglasses staring down at her. Clumsily, she got up and took another look at the boy standing in front of her. 'Messy chestnut hair. I've seen him before… OMG!! He can't be!' "You… you…-" Sakura was stuttering, but cut off by a panting Tomoyo.

"Wh-what happened, S-sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked as she breathed in difficulty. She was never a good runner.

"Iie… nothing happened… I fell…" Sakura replied as she stared dot-eyed at Tomoyo. 'It was just a few steps isn't it? Why's she panting like that?'

"Yes, again you mean. You really do hate me, I guess." Hearing the guy's voice, Sakura immediately blushed deeply.

Violently shaking her head, she apologized again. "Iie! I-I'm sorry. it was an accident. I'm really sorry." Sakura was shocked when she heard a smirk.

"It's ok. But it's your fault this time." the guy replied. He took out his hand, and said. "Li Syao-"

"Li! We're going to be late!" a midnight-blue haired boy with misty blue eyes shouted, hurrying towards the 3 of them.

"Shut up, Eriol. Just go." the guy's tone immediately changed into an icy cold tone. Without another word, he huskily left the crowd.

"Sorry about that. He's always that rude. Eriol Hiiragizawa. Gotta go, ja!" the midnight-blue haired boy said as he rushed off with his mate.

* * *

**  
Phoenix: "**Ok. Done wth the first chapter. How was it? It was a dream! Don't blame me if it isn't nice! LOL."

**Kero:** "It's good that you actually remember the plot. BUT WHAT ABOUT ME?!"

**Phoenix: "**Ke-Kero… Gomen… I'll try to add you in ok? I told you it was a dream…"

**Kero:** "Oh well, nevermind. But don't forget me next time you dream of another plot!!"

**Phoenix: "**Ok ok, I promise. (Turns to reader) Anyways, I'm gonna update First Love and this (Aishiteru…) really slowly, because school starts in less than a week! And I haven't touched my homework. Oops." (Covers mouth)

**Kero: "**Don't ask me to do your work for you this time. It's a no-way."

**Phoenix: "**I won't! You wrote "pudding" all over my homework last year! I'd rather die than let you do my homework! … Oh wait! KERO! You've gotta help me! I've got a food evaluation on Pudding and Cookies that I haven't done! YOU love them and you'll do it, right?"

**Kero: **(sarcastically) "Riiiight…"

**Phoenix: "**Puddings and Cookies as reward!"

**Kero:** "DEAL!"


End file.
